


Fortissimo (TakuRan)

by kirino_kun



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst, Classical Music, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Kirino, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Football, Friendship/Love, Kirino Ranmaru x Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto - Freeform, Kirino x Shindou, Kirino/Shindou - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Music, Piano, Ranmaru x Takuto, Romance, Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto/Kirino Ranmaru - Freeform, Shindou x Kirino, Shindou/Kirino - Freeform, Smut, TakuRan, Takuto x Ranmaru, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirino_kun/pseuds/kirino_kun
Summary: ― Do you like that kind of music? ― he asked, slightly amused when he saw the girl getting excited about it.― I love! ― she screamed and smiled broadly at him, then added.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto





	Fortissimo (TakuRan)

― Shindou! ― the girl happy exclaimed, running to the playing boy. ― Look what I got! ― dark-haired boy put down the ball and looked at her curiously. He smiled as he saw two classical music concert tickets in his friend's slender hands.

― Do you like that kind of music? ― he asked, slightly amused when he saw the girl getting excited about it.

― I love! ― she screamed and smiled broadly at him, then added.  
― You'll come with me. ― she pressed one ticket into his hand. But he didn't know what to make of it. Isn't it gonna be a date?


End file.
